2012
by amumu-chan
Summary: fic kedua kenichi-chan nih...ceritanya gaje garing-garing gimanaaa gitu... selai itu juga OC dan OOC banget. niatnya mau publish minggu depan tapi nggak jadi. bikinnya aja dari jam 12 malem sampe' jam 3 pagi. RnR please.. v


2012

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Sedangkan cerita gaje ini punya saya

Ceritanya OC dan OOC banget deh!

Malam ini para anggota Akatsuki lagi pada ngumpul di ruang TV. Malam ini mereka mau nonton film 2012. Kasian…padahal kan filmnya udah keluar kemaren-kemaren tapi baru pada nonton. "Waaaaaaa!! Tobi takuuuut…."rengeknya sambil ngumpet di kolong meja. "Lo ngapain sih di situ!! Menghalangi pemandangan aje lo…"bentak Sasori."Tobi takuuut…"rengeknya lagi, kali ini sambil nungging segala. "Lo kalo mau ngepet jangan di sini! Duit kita udah pada abis buat bayar kas!!"bentak Konan yang mau nyindir Kakuzu karena tuh rentenir nagih kas gila-gilaan. "Mana!!! Siapa yang ngepet?!!!! Itu perbuatan dosa! Dan dilarang oleh agama!! Nanti bisa masuk neraka jahannam lhooooo!!"ucap Hidan. "Ah! Berisik lo pada! Bisa diem nggak sih!!"ucap Itachi yang merasa terganggu. "Tau lu pada…lagi seru nih…."ucap Pein.

Beberapa saat kemudian filmnya selesai dan mereka semua pergi ke kamar masing-masing. –TOK TOK TOK— Pintu kamar Itachi diketuk seseorang. "Siapa sih?!"gerutunya. pas pintunya dibuka…ternyata yang muncul adalah Tobi. "Ngapain lo?"tanya Itachi.

"Tobi takut tidur sendiri…Tobi mau bobo sama Itachi-senpai…jadi ntar kalo kiamat kan kita bisa sama-sama…kalo senpai masuk surga, Tobi ikutan…tapi kalo Senpai masuk neraka, Tobi tinggalin senpai pergi ke surga…hehehe"ucapnya sambil nyengir, persiiiiiiiiiiissssss banget sapi gila lagi nyengir, tapi karena ketutup topeng jadi nggak keliatan..untung aja Itachi nggak liat, kalo liat Itachi bisa langsung sekarat.

"Ah…elaaahh…masuk lo!"ucap Itachi. "Yaaayy..Itachi-senpai baik!"ucapnya. Pas Tobi masuk, Itachi keluar kamar dan tidur di sofa. Keesokan harinya, semua lagi pada ngumpul di ruang makan untuk sarapan pagi. "Assalamualaikummm…"sapa sesosok mahluk aneh bin ajaib binti gaje. "Astaga! Ya Tuhan…tolonglah hambamu…mahluk apa ini..Tuhaaaaaan…amit-amiiittt…"ucap kisame.

"Eh, buset, un? Ini kuntilanak versi baru apa ya, un?!"ucap Deidara sambil ngucek mata. "Ya allah…apa ini pertanda kiamat ya…mahluk aneh dari mane nih?"ucap Itachi. "Kalian gimana sih!? Ada temen mau nutup aurat juga! Bersyukur dong!"ucap Hidan sambil membuka cadarnya. Ternyata, Hidan ganti kostum dengan memakai daster putih polos panjang dan kerudung hitam tak lupa dengan cadar yang juga berwarna hitam. "Ck, ck, ck…gue kira si zetsu ngadain percobaan dengan menyilangkan genderuo sama kuntilanak?"ujar Itachi. "Nyolong daster dari mane lo, dan?"tanya Sasori.

"Ssssssttt!!! Diem-diem lo pada ye…gue nyolong punya kurenai nih!"jawabnya. "Kerudung sama cadarnya juga?"tanya Kakuzu. "Kagak. Nih kerudung gue beli di abang-abang lewat, kalo cadar gue bikin ndiri ngerobek seprenya Itachi, kan warna item tuh…hehehe…"jawabnya. "Sialan!! Gue pikir sepre gue di gigitin tikus taunya lo!! ganti! Nggak mau tau pokoknya ganti!"bentak Itachi. "Yee, elaah daaaahh…bulan depan gue ganti!!"jawab Hidan.

"Lo beli tuh kerudung berape?"tanya Kakuzu. "Ceban" "Ah, gila! Mahal banget!!? Sepuluh ribu?! Mending lo bikin ndiri kayak gue nih! Hemat! Nggak buang-buang duit!"ucap Kakuzu. "Ceban juga udeh nawar ampe' nungging kali, zu!"sahut Pein. "Lagian lo pelit banget sih, zu! Sepuluh ribu doang! Buruan tobat lo! jangan pelit lagi! 2012 udah deket lhooo…"ucap Konan. "Tuh denger! 2012 udah deket! Buruan tobat lu!"ucap Hidan ke Kakuzu. "Ah berisik lo pada!"ucapnya lalu duduk dan langsung makan. Dari kelakuannya ketauan banget bahwa nih manusia seperempat jadi emang bene-bener nggak ada lata pendidikan agama sama sekali

"Eh! Konan! Gimana? Kerudung gue miring nggak?!"tanya Hidan. "Kerudungnya sih nggak, dan. Tapi yang make' otaknya miring!"jawab Konan. "Ah, sialan! Kecoa busuk lo!"maki Hidan sambil masang cadarnya lagi. "Apa-apaan lo ngomong gitu!?"bentak Pein. "Ngape lo?!"bentak Hidan. "Yee…nyolotin lo!"ujar Pein.

"Lo kira gue kodok?!"balas Hidan. "Lo emang bukan kodok tapi ONTA ARAB!!"ledek Pein. "HEH! MENDING ONA ARAB DARI PADA LO, AYAM TIREN!!"ucap Hidan dengan sadisnya, yang lebih sopan buat pein kan bunglon busuk.

"APE LU KATE, HAH?! GUE YANG CAKEP NAN IMUT BEGINI LO BILANG AYAM TIREN?! APA KATA DUINA?!"ucap Pein dengan gaya narsismenya yang naik ke level 9. "Heh, lo pada berantem sih berantem aja! Tapi jangan nyembur dong!"bentak Kisame yang sedang berusaha nutupin makanan di meja dari semburan kuah lokal yang datang dari Hidan dan Pein."Tau lu pada, un…gue mau makan aja harus sedia payung super gede biar nggak kena kuah lo pada, un"ujar Dei.

"Udeh, kek! Makan tinggal makan juga ribet lu pada!"ucap Konan. "Eh iya, dan! Ngomong-ngomong..lo kok bisa berubah begini sih?"tanya Kisame. "Setelah gue nonton 2012 tadi malem…gue jadi sadar, bahwa kiamat bisa terjadi kapan aja…jadi, gue mau tobat!"ucapnya. "Ooohh…begitu…kapan-kapan Tobi juga mau tobat deh!"ucap Tobi dengan santai. "Kok kapan-kapan? Kenapa nggak sekarang aja?"ucap Itachi. "Sekarang Tobi belom pengen tobat…ntar-ntar aja kalo lagi pengen"jawab Tobi.

"Jaaahhh…tomat lu!!"ucap Sasori. "Apaan, sas?"tanya Kisame dengan tampang oon—di samehada— "Ettt daaaahh…tomat kagak tau! Malu-maluin Akatsuki aje lo, Kis!"sahut Zetsu. "Emang lo tau?"tanya Sasori. "Tau laah…masa iye , tomat aje kagak tau…orang si Konan sering pake' tomat buat bikin sambel!"jawabnya. "Yeee….bego! bukan tomat yang ntuuu!!! Tapi..tomat yang gue maksud itu…Tobat Maksiat!"ucap Sasori. "Makannya ,un, Tobi..lo kalo mau tobat sekarang ajee…kagak usah nunggu ntar-ntar lagi…2012 udah deket lhooo…ntar yang kayak di tipi tadi malem…ketimpa bangunan runtuh, un!"ujar Dei.

"Aaaaahh..jangan nakut-nakutin Tobi dooong…"rengeknya. "Siapa yang nakut-nakutin sih!? emang bener..nih kan udah mau taun 2010…2taun lagi udah 2012…jadi…selama 2taun lo harus berbuat baik buat nutupin dosa lo yang seabrek-abrek ntuuuhh…"ucap Hidan. "Ah, lo juga, dan! Lo kan yang paling banyak dosa di sini…"ucap Konan.. "Kok gue?" "Ya, lo kan udah menganut aliran sesat…dosa lo pasti udeh kagak terhitung lagi!"ucap Konan lagi.

"Yang paling banyak dosa di sini tuh Pein tau!"tuduh Hidan. "Lho? Kok jadi gue?"ucap Pein. "Lo kan selama ini selalu nonton video bokep begitu…liat aje di kamarnya, kasetnya pasti begono semua…"ucap Hidan.

"K-kagak! Enak aje lo! sembarangan!! Yang lebih banyak lagi dosanya itu si Itachi!"tuduh Pein. "Heh!? Apa-apaan lo!?"bentak Itachi. "Ya….lo kan yang membunuh ortu beserta klan lo sendiri…dosa loo!!!"uca Pein. "Tapi gue kan ngelakuinnya karena nggak ada pilihan lain! Desa gue bisa ancur kalo klan gue jadi ngadain kudeta! Lagian ya…yang dosanya berjibun tuh si Kakuzu tuh!"tuduh Itachi. "Apa-apaan lo!? gue lagi?"ucap Kakuzu.

"Lo kan selama ini kalo nagih kas nggak kira-kira! Udah gitu kalo ada yang ngutang bunganya aje nyampe 75% per minggu! Bahkan lo ngebunuh orang Cuma demi uang lhooo! Dosanya ngelebihin si Rian kan?!"ucap Itachi. "Hah? Sape tuh, un??"tanYA Dei. "Hmmm..ketauan lo! makannya..lo tuh sekali-kali nontoon berita! Rian itu yang tersangka pembunuhan berantai itu lhooo!"ucap Kisame.

"Ooooohh…"Dei hanya ber-oh dengan tampang sedikit oon dan banyaknya bego'*di bom dei* "Heh…yang paling banyak dosanya lagi selaen gue ntuhhh….KONAN SAMA TOBIII!!!"bentak Kakuzu. "WAT DE HEL?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GUE?!!!?? APA LU KATE???"teriak Konan. "Kok Tobi juga siiih..Tobi kan anak baik…masa dosanya dibilang banyaak?"ucapnya. "Lo berdua kan suka nonton MANGA HARD YAOI sama YURI!"ucap Kakuzu.

"Heh! Lo nggak bisa seenak jidat lo aja dong kalo nuduh orang!! Dosa lo itu lebih banyak disbanding gue!"bentak Konan yang darahnya mulai naik ke puncak pegunungan Himalaya. "Tapan. Emang Kakuzu punya jidat?"tanya Sasori. "Kagak tau?! Lo geledah aje, buka tuh kerudungnya! Ntar lo semua bakal tau die punya jidat kagak!"ucap Konan. "Ssssstt!! Mending kita adain tobat massal aja yuuukk…2012 kan udah deket.."ucap Tobi.

"Oiyee…bener juga, lo..tumben otak lo jalan, Tob, gue kira otak lo stop permanen"ucap Kisame dengan sadisnya. "Kalo gitu, lo semua buruan obat deh…gue mau pergi dulu!'ucap Hidan. "Mau kemane lo, dan?"tanya Pein. "Ke Gunung Bromo…'jawabnya. "Buseet…jauh amat, un? Ngapain lo ke sono, un?"tanya Dei. "Hidan mau mandi kawah gunung kali…"sahut Itachi. "Sembarangan lo! Gue mau bersuci…biar tobatan gue lebih afdol"ucapnya. "Tobi ikut dong!"ucapnya.

"Wah?! Ayo kalo mau ikut…"ucap Hidan. _"Yaaayy…jadi Tobi bisa sekalian tamasya…"_batinnya dalam hati. "Eh, Pein…kalo mau tobat, semua koleksi majalah, video sama foto-foto por*piiiip* lo itu dibuang! Kalo perlu di bakar!"ucap Sasori menasehati. "Atau..lebih baik disumbangkan ke fakir miskin atau ke panti asuhan atau juga ke panti jompo…"sahut Kisame. "Gila lo! masa iya barang begitu disumbangin ke panti!?"ucap Sasori.

"Ya udah…gue kubur di halaman belakang deh….2012 sebentar lagi ya…aduuuhh…jadi was-was gue…"ucap Pein. "Iya nih…gue jadi ikutan was-was juga…mana tinggal 2taun lagi…ini kan udah mau taun baru..aduuhh…gue pengen kiamatnya di cancel dulu deh kalo bisa…"sahut Zetsu yang tiba-tiba nongol dari lantai. "Eh? Dari mane aje lo..."ucap Itachi. "NAH!!! INI NIH!!! INI!!!!"teriak Pein dengan tiba-tiba sehingga jantungnya Kakuzu copot, tapi kan Kakuzu punya banyak jantung…jadi tenang aja…bagi yang mau nyoba untuk mencincang jantung manusia…silahkan langsung saja temui Kakuzu*di hajar Kakuzu*

"Eh, copot, un, kuda, jatoh, kadal buluk! Eh, lo bikin gue latah aje, un!"ucap Dei. "Pein!!! Bikin gue jantungan aja!!!"bentak Konan. "Ini!!!! Anggota Akatsuki yang paling banyak dosanya!! Dia kan suka makan orang! Makan bangke!! Bahkan jumlahnya nggak bisa dihitung!!! Ini kan Saminto, keponakannya Sumanto!!! Dosanya ngelebihin yang laen nih!!!"ucap Pein dengan ekspresi muka yang super heboh. "Eh? Tapi gue udah tobat lho!!"ucap Zetsu.

"Udaaahh…2012 udah deket…mending kita siap-siap dari sekarang, nntar jadi kayak film tadi malem lhoo…buminya kebelah terus kotanya tenggelem..kalo Jepang tenggelem juga….ntar kita bisa ikutan tenggelem…"ucap Konan. "Ah, kalo itu sih…gue bisa nyelem dan numpang di rumah kerabat hiu gue…"jawab Kisame dengan santai.

"Eh, bego! Kalo kiamat tuh semuanya ancuuurrr…lo mau ngumpet di goa emaknye godzila juga tuh bakalan ambruk ngenain elu!"ucaap Itachi. "Yaah…gimana dong…gue bener-bener belom siap nih…"ucap Pein. "Gimana caranya biar kiamatnya dicancel, jadi…taun 2045 kek, un!"ucap Deidara.

"Mana bisa…kiamat mah 2012 ya 2012 aja! Lo kira Tuhan bisa di bujuk apa?!"ucap Sasori. "Kalo bisa sih boleh, sas…biar kiamatnya diundur dulu…"ucap Kakuzu yang lagi nyusun uangnya kemudian ditali dalam beberapa pak.

"Mau lo apain tuh duit?"tanya Pein. "Gue tali..terus gue kantongin…dan nggak akan gue keluarin…jadi nanti kalo kiamat, duit gue bisa ikutan terus sama gue…hehehe…"ucapnya. "Ah, otak rentenir! Emang nggak bisa lepas dari uang!"ucap Itachi. "Gimana ya…aduuhh..Kis, gue minta maaf deh..kalo gue ada salah ye!"ucap Itachi yang ikutan paranoid. "Un….gue deg-deg-an, un..waduuhh…mana bisa gue nutupin dos ague yang seabrek dalam waktu 2tahun, un!!!"ucap Dei histeris.

"Assalamualaikuuum…"ucap seorang cewe' berambut hitam panjang dengak mua lecek. "Sape lo?"tanya Pein. "Kenichi-chan! Eh, gue Cuma mau kasih tau…kiamat itu bisa terjadi kapan aja! Nggak perlu takut!"ucapnya. "Jadi, kiamatnya bukan 2012, un?"tanya Dei. "BUKAAAANN!!! KIAMAT ITU NGGAK ADA SATU ORANG PUN YANG TAU!! Itu semua cuma film, dodooooolll!!!"bentaknya. "Oooooo…begonoooo.."ucap Kisame. "IYE! Udeh , gue cabt dulu! Jangan percaya sama hal begitu! Kiamat itu Cuma Allah yang tau!"ucapnya lalu pergi. "Huuuuaaa…lega gua…"ucap Konan. "KITA SEMUA JUGA LEGAAA…."ucap yang lain kecuali Konan+Hidan+Tobi.

-------FINISH------

Dengan ini selesailah fic gaje+ancur+lebbay punya Kenichi-chan. Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan pada alur cerita, latar tempat, de el el, de es be ,de ka ka…

Kritik dan saran masukkin ke kotak REVIEW yaaa….mau nge-Flame juga tidak apa-apa kalau memang fic saya yang nista ini pantas untuk di flame. Akhir kata saya mengundurkan diri, wasalam, kenichi*hallaah!! Nggak penting banget lo!*


End file.
